


a century is all we need

by somecrappyusername



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Campfires, F/M, Fluff, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Game(s), light zelink, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecrappyusername/pseuds/somecrappyusername
Summary: short little post-game snapshot. zelda is tired, and link is there.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 40





	a century is all we need

One week had passed since the Calamity was finally sealed away for good. There was much work to be done, as Zelda had quickly discovered. In the 100 years that had gone by, the people of Hyrule had seen many more tragedies and suffered many more grievances than she would ever be able to learn of. 

Learning was something she'd always known, though-- so she tried. The first thing she'd done upon being released from the clutches of the Calamity was go to every settlement that remained to do whatever she could to make life better there. It went much faster than she'd expected, given the power of the Sheikah slate and Link's endless support and patience.

One week ago, Zelda had been caught in a seemingly endless struggle with a monster that had no precedent. Now, she found herself sitting beside another small campfire at another stable, this one near Haran Lake. It was pretty, she thought, and terribly sad all at once. The peacefulness of nature, disturbed only by her own thoughts of how many souls were lost to let it grow this large and untouched.

It wasn't all sad, though. It was certainly a joy to have any people left at all. And none of them blamed her for what had happened.

It was approaching evening. The workers were all starting to wander inside the curtained walls of the stable. The sky was beginning to darken to a lazy blue. Zelda felt someone approach from behind, and move to sit beside her.

"Link," she said, smiling at him. He remained silent, but Zelda had come to appreciate this about him. It was nice to be in the quiet for a change, and there was not much else to be said. It was never uncomfortable-- Zelda had begun to think that it was not possible to be uncomfortable around him anymore. Their shoulders were pressed together as the night drew darker. 

Zelda felt herself nodding off. It hadn't been a particularly long day-- just a few goodbyes at Lurelin Village before heading to Ka'o Makagh shrine to visit anyone who stayed at this stable, and accepting their offer to stay for the night. Still, these days it was hard to stay awake after sunset. Zelda didn't choose to be tired. She didn't choose to fall asleep, but the universe hadn't been in the business of giving her a choice for quite some time. So to sleep she fell.

Link hadn't many choices in this situation, either. What is the proper etiquette, he wondered, for when a princess has fallen asleep on one's shoulder? He tried to push down the blush that he felt creeping across his face, and the ridiculous smile that tried to come with it.

He let himself fail this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this one is short. i hope you enjoyed anyway! please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and let me know if you want to see more little things like this! i loved writing it and i'd be happy to make more if anyone wants.


End file.
